Laisse-moi te montrer
by Emy64
Summary: OS : Quand une catastrophe nous tombe dessus, on a toujours l'impression que c'est la fin du monde. On oublie trop souvent les gens qu'on aime, et qui sont là pour nous. Si l'être humain a su survivre jusque là, c'est bien parce qu'il fait preuve d'une capacité d'adaptation sans limite, non ?


**Titre** : Je vais te montrer mon amour

**Couple** : Remus/Sirius

**Résumé** : Quand une catastrophe nous tombe dessus, on a toujours l'impression que c'est la fin du monde. On oublie trop souvent les gens qu'on aime, et qui sont là pour nous. Si l'être humain a su survivre jusque là, c'est bien parce qu'il fait preuve d'une capacité d'adaptation sans limite, non ?

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Pov omniscient

Tout n'était que sons, agressifs, emmêlés, inaccessibles pour Remus. Il y avait aussi des odeurs. Les potions de soin, le sang, le linge propre et la sueur… Un contraste pas tellement agréable. Mais au milieu de tout ce bazar il y avait une autre odeur, une odeur que le lycan aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes les odeurs sur terre. L'odeur de Sirius.

Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, impatient de voir son amant, son compagnon de route, et se moquant bien d'être agressé par la lumière, mais rien ne vint. Etonné, le loup-garou recommença une seconde fois, plus lentement, mais toujours rien, le noir complet. C'était impossible. Même en pleine nuit il aurait dû voir quelque chose ! Alors serait-ce un cauchemar ? Mais… et Sirius ? Il ne pouvait pas sentir son odeur dans un _cauchemar _!

Paniqué, l'ancien professeur tenta de se redresser, sentant une poussée de fièvre s'emparer de lui. Ce fut à ce moment que deux mains s'emparèrent de ses hanches pour l'aider à s'assoir. Remus fouilla l'obscurité pour connaître l'identité de la personne lui étant venue en aide, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était pourtant toute proche ! Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage ! C'est alors que la raison se fit une place dans son esprit angoissé, l'incitant à se servir de son odorat.

_ Sirius ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'y vois plus rien… Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce…

_ Chut, souffla la voix basse de son compagnon. Calme-toi mon Moony. Je suis là, je reste avec toi.

Remus s'exhorta au calme, bien que sa tête lui tourne et que la bile lui brûle la gorge. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Les mains légèrement rugueuses de Sirius l'aidèrent à faire le vide, à repousser ses angoisses, alors qu'elles passaient tendrement dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue…

_ Tu te rappelles de la dernière bataille mon amour ?

Les images lui revinrent brusquement en tête. Il revoyait Voldemort pointer sa baguette en direction de son neveu, son Harry, qui se trouvait à terre, éreinté et désarmé. Il revoyait son sourire cruel, celui d'un homme déjà convaincu de sa victoire. Il se revoyait courir en direction de son neveu pour le protéger en ripostant à sa place. Certes, Remus n'avait jamais promis à James de protéger son fils unique jusqu'à la mort, mais pour lui c'était une chose entendue. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de formuler cette promesse à voix haute que ça changeait quoi que ce soit.

_ Je ne voulais pas mourir Paddy, je te le jure, déclara le lycan en pensant que son amant voulait en venir là. Quand j'ai vu Harry à terre j'ai réagi instinctivement…

_ Je ne te le reproche pas mon amour. Si j'avais été plus proche j'aurais fait exactement pareil. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi réactif Harry serait mort.

_ Ne dis pas ça, frissonna le lycan horrifié.

_ C'est pourtant vrai mon amour.

Remus scella ses paupières et secoua la tête pour s'émanciper les images du corps sans vie de son neveu que son cerveau lui fournissait. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Harry était vivant, c'était l'essentiel.

_ Il va bien ?s'enquit brusquement le lycan. Et toi Siry ? Tu as été blessé ?

_ Je me porte comme un charme mon amour, parce que tu es en vie. La guerre est finie, on va enfin pouvoir vivre normalement. Et tout ça on te le doit.

Le lycan soupira, un peu plus serein, mais il n'y voyait toujours rien et ça commençait à le tracasser. Pourquoi ne percevait-il pas la moindre forme, la moindre couleur ? Ses paupières étaient pourtant grandes ouvertes ! L'angoisse commençait à lui oppresser la poitrine…

_ Sirius… pourquoi ?lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Remus n'avait pas besoin de préciser. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il parlait de ses yeux… Sirius soupira, mal à l'aise, augmentant encore d'un cran le stress de son compagnon. Il se décida finalement à bouger, grimpant dans le lit pour s'allonger près de son aimé et l'attirer dans ses bras. Il attendit un moment, mais il sentait bien l'agitation nerveuse du cœur de son Moony, et ne pouvait lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité.

_ Remus… Le sort que tu as reçu… il aurait dû te tuer…

Le brun frissonna de terreur rien qu'à l'idée. Qu'aurait-il fait si son amant avait abandonné ce monde ? Il l'aurait très certainement suivi… sans délai… Mais il était bien là, vivant, dans ses bras.

_ Mais tu n'es pas un sorcier ordinaire, poursuivit-il chamboulé. Le loup qui est en toi partage une partie de ton âme, et il n'a pas pu supporter ton sacrifice. Il s'est interposé entre toi et le sort, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meurs. Tu peux vivre sans le loup, mais le loup n'était rien sans toi.

Le cœur du lycan se serra. Il savait ce que son compagnon sous-entendait, mais il refusait d'y croire. C'était impossible. Même s'il avait exécré sa partie lupine durant des années, elle faisait partie de lui. Il n'avait pas pu la perdre.

_ Remus, mon amour, ton loup est mort… Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu vives, affirma pourtant Sirius.

_ Non.

L'animagus ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'il pensait son amant dans le déni total, réaction naturelle après ce traumatisme. Lui aussi était triste du sacrifice du loup. Sous sa forme de chien, il avait vraiment réussi à nouer une relation avec le loup… Mais à choisir, il préférait garder la partie humaine de Remus.

_ Il n'est pas mort, je peux encore le sentir, insista Remus. Mais il est… faible…

Le brun réfléchit aux possibilités, sachant que c'était un cas inédit. Jamais un loup n'avait eu de pouvoir de décision hors pleine lune, et jamais un seul n'aurait songé à mourir pour la partie humaine du corps qui l'abritait. Si le loup était encore en vie, alors peut-être était-il plongé dans une sorte de coma… Et sa présence expliquerait pourquoi Remus était devenu aveugle. Il n'avait pas absorbé tout le sort… Mais de toutes les répercussions qui étaient possibles, il avait quand même privilégié la moindre, celle qui n'était pas dangereuse pour la vie de l'humain…

_ Il est assez peu probable qu'il ait un jour à nouveau assez de force pour une transformation mon amour.

_ Et pour mes yeux ?demanda Remus d'une voix chevrotante.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse. Déjà que l'état du loup l'affligeait grandement, alors le devenir sombre de ses yeux…

_ Si ton loup guérit, peut-être que ta vue reviendra avec lui…, réfléchit le brun. Mais les médecins doutent qu'elle te revienne, ou alors ce sera dans quelques années…

C'était rude, mais Sirius préférait que son amant se ne fasse pas de faux espoirs. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait encore plus mal…

_ _Quelques années_, s'étrangla Remus.

_ Je suis désolé mon amour… Mais je serais là, je te le promets…

Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Que pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre la vue ? Comme si on pouvait réconforter quelqu'un d'un tel chagrin avec un mot gentil ! Les excuses que Sirius débitait ne faisaient qu'attiser la fureur du lycan convalescent. Il avait envie de hurler, de le frapper, de pleurer. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Sirius, il n'avait rien fait de mal et ne méritait pas sa haine… Alors Remus se contenta de pleurer chaudement contre l'épaule de son compagnon, ne sachant comment évacuer son amertume autrement. L'animagus accueillit ses pleurs sans broncher, caressant inlassablement son dos. Il le trouvait d'une surprenante maturité. Il était déjà résigné à son sort, à cette saleté que le destin lui avait balancé…

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

La cécité de Remus n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qui embarrassait Sirius. Pour une fois il se sentait indispensable pour lui, il pouvait se permettre d'être en permanence près de lui sans que personne ne lui dise qu'il était « étouffant ».

Il y avait cependant un point dans leur relation que Sirius n'appréciait pas du tout. C'était au niveau de leur vie sexuelle. L'animagus n'était pas un obsédé, ni un animal en rut, mais quand il voyait son amant ses réactions étaient toujours exactement les mêmes. Quand Remus ne souffrait d'aucune cécité, ils avaient une libido effrénée qui leur convenait tous deux, mais depuis la bataille à chaque fois que Sirius suggérait une bonne dose de sexe ou commençait à le caresser il se prenait toujours le même « Je suis pas d'humeur là Siry, plus tard… ». Sauf que le « plus tard » en question n'arrivait jamais, au grand damne de Sirius qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour amener son compagnon à faire l'amour avec lui.

Sans pour autant le faire payer à son amant par une humeur exécrable, le brun se languissait de son corps, de sa chaleur. Il se rappelait avec nostalgie de leurs étreintes fiévreuses, de la passion de son lycan, de leurs fantasmes accomplis et de l'imagination dont son compagnon faisait preuve. Tout ça lui manquait. Il aurait tant aimé se perdre dans ses bras encore une fois…

Alors en attendant Sirius faisait la lecture à son amant, le sachant amoureux des livres. Lui qui avait toujours été assez jaloux du temps que Remus accordait aux livres, c'était là la parfaite occasion de passer en numéro 1. Les livres étaient désormais dépendants de lui pour retenir l'attention de son amant.

Sirius s'était cependant heurté à un obstacle alors qu'il aidait Remus à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie : son filleul. Celui-ci avait décrété qu'il allait fouiner dans les technologies moldues pour permettre à son oncle de vivre sa passion normalement. Il avait donc voulu lui faire apprendre à lire ces caractères dont Sirius avait oublié le nom, mais dont le relief devait correspondre à des lettres. Le lycan n'avait pas paru particulièrement enthousiaste, les livres sorciers n'étant pas traduits de la sorte, mais c'était Sirius qui s'y était opposé avec vigueur. Il refusait de céder ce moment privilégié avec son amant à un vulgaire bout de papier écrit en relief. Il en fut de même lorsque Harry dénicha des ouvrages accessibles sur bande son. L'exemplaire remit à Remus atterrit à la poubelle dès que le jeune sorcier fut parti.

Jamais l'animagus ne se lassait de faire la lecture à son compagnon, heureux de pouvoir lui offrir ce plaisir. Un jour pourtant, lors d'une scène très osée, tirée d'un roman en apparence innocent, la voix de Sirius dérailla vers un son plus rauque alors qu'il se tortillait, mal à l'aise et excité. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que son amant ne valait pas mieux sur l'instant. Il lâcha un « Rassure-moi mon amour, tu bandes là ? » absolument pas romantique, avant de se jeter sur son amant en le voyant rougir.

Et depuis Sirius se démenait pour trouver des ouvrages clairement érotiques, imageant le moindre geste effectué sur les protagonistes pour être sûr que son Moony « voit » bien la scène. Ça pouvait aller de la plus aérienne des caresses, jusqu'à des gestes plus poussés, pour aller jusqu'à la communion finale. Cependant, bien que soulagé par ces retrouvailles charnelles au début, Sirius se retrouva vite frustré. Son Moony ne réagissait plus comme avant lors de leurs étreintes. Il se contentait de bouger son bassin en rythme avec celui de son amant et de s'accrocher à ses épaules. Après deux mois d'étreintes, la situation restait inchangée. Remus ne tentait même pas de faire basculer son amant pour le chevaucher avec fièvre, ni même d'entamer lui-même les ébats… Sirius en fut rapidement attristé, pensant que seules les scènes excitaient son amant, pas vraiment sa personne en elle-même.

Les doutes l'assaillirent brusquement. Et si son compagnon ne l'avait aimé que pour son physique ? Maintenant privé de cette vue il s'en serait donc lassé… Pourtant Sirius ne pensa pas une seule seconde à le quitter. Même si le lycan ne l'aimait plus, l'animagus avait encore besoin de lui, encore besoin de sa présence.

Malgré tout, le brun, éperdument amoureux, voulu donner une dernière chance à son amant avant de faire le deuil de leur couple. Pas qu'il veuille l'abandonner pour autant, mais juste tirer un trait sur leur passion pour revenir à une amitié chaste. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le dénommé Padfoot se dissimula dans le placard du vestibule lorsque son amant lui annonça qu'il allait s'allonger quelques minutes pour se reposer. Ce n'était pas anodin pour l'animagus, et il espérait que son amant se rappellerait lui aussi que la première union de leur corps s'était faite dans des conditions similaires. Certes, ils étaient à Poudlard à l'époque, dans une salle de colle, mais d'un point de vue logistique ça revenait au même.

Il savait par expérience que son compagnon ne dormait pas plus de trente minutes dans ces cas-là. Une fois les vestes poussées pour avoir assez de place, l'animagus attendit fébrilement, priant Merlin et tous les Dieux moldus existants pour qu'il n'ait pas commis une bêtise en montant ce plan.

Lorsque le lycan se réveilla, il fut assez étonné d'être seul dans le lit. Normalement Sirius venait toujours le rejoindre et attendait à côté de lui qu'il se réveille. Désireux de s'assurer de son absence, il palpa la place à côté de lui, mais elle était effectivement vide. L'aveugle se redressa en position assise et se mit debout, appelant son amant alors qu'il traversait les pièces. Depuis la bataille qui avait amené la paix dans le monde sorcier, l'ancien professeur avait pris l'habitude de marcher pieds nus pour mieux distinguer sa localisation dans la maison, reconnaissant ainsi la chambre avec sa moquette, le couloir avec le parquet et ainsi de suite.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse de son compagnon, Remus huma l'air et suivit sa piste jusqu'à l'entrée. Ses doigts frôlèrent ce qu'il reconnut comme étant un placard. En tendant bien l'oreille, il perçut les battements erratiques du cœur de son ami de l'autre côté et s'interrogea sur le motif de sa présence dans le _placard_. Aux dernières nouvelles le lycan était le seul aveugle dans la maison… Curieux, il ouvrit la porte pour questionner son compagnon.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le placard Sir…

Sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, le lycan aveugle fut happé dans l'exigu espace dont la porte se referma aussitôt. Incapable de voir, il fut néanmoins conscient d'être pris au piège entre le corps de son amant et le mur, ventre plaqué contre ce dernier.

_ Paddy, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?s'étonna Remus.

Le souffle chaud de son compagnon caressant sa nuque le fit frissonner. Deux mains se saisirent fermement de ses hanches alors que le bassin de son amant se frottait lascivement à son postérieur.

_ Tu savais qu'on avait jamais baptisé ce placard Moony ?lui demanda la voix rauque de Sirius.

_ Et j'imagine que tu as l'intention de corriger ça…

Remus commença à haleter lorsque son amant cessa de se frotter à lui pour descendre ses mains au niveau de sa ceinture et lui baisser à la fois son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Le lycan entendit juste après son compagnon défaire sa propre ceinture, et un amas de tissu tomber à terre. Le corps du lycan commença à trembler d'excitation, ce qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Son sang pulsait dans tout son corps, anticipant la prochaine attaque de Sirius. Ne pas le voir se révélait excitant dans cette situation. Il ne savait pas quelle serait l'action suivante de son amant…

Celui-ci tarda à se manifester. Après avoir attendu une bonne minute qui fut pour lui un supplice, mais durant laquelle il put profiter de l'érotisme de son amant, ainsi vulnérable et tellement excité, il se mit à genoux derrière lui. Faisant sursauter son lycan, il passa sa langue sur sa fesse droite, délicieusement galbée, puis sans prévenir il mordit à pleine dans cette chaire appétissante. Remus cria, plus de surprise et de plaisir que de douleur, et sa main vint entre ses jambes pour soulager la pression douloureuse qui y régnait. Voyant ça, Sirius grogna et retira complètement sa ceinture pour attacher les mains de son Moony dans son dos.

_ Je suis le seul à pouvoir te donner du plaisir Moon, ne l'oublie pas…, grogna-t-il près de son oreille.

Le lycan geignit, frustré, mais se laissa faire, voyant mal ce qu'il aurait put faire d'autre. Satisfait, Sirius commença à grignoter son cou, pinçant suffisamment la peau offerte avec ses dents pour y laisser des marques rouges. N'ayant pas besoin de ses mains pour ce qu'il faisait à son amant, il les employa pour écarter en douceur les lobes tendres des fesses de son compagnon et ainsi y frotter impitoyablement son érection, dépourvu de la moindre pudeur.

_ Si… Siry, j'ai besoin de plus !geignit Remus.

Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, l'animagus retira ses mains du corps de son amant et les posa sur le sien, se caressant vigoureusement sans quitter le corps de son amant des yeux. L'odeur de sa semence et les halètements de son compagnon mirent la puce à l'oreille de Remus qui chercha alors à se frotter au bassin de son amant, désireux qu'il lui offre enfin la grâce de la pénétration.

Toujours machiavélique, Sirius pénétra du bout de son pénis l'antre convoité avant de laisser le plaisir déferler dans son être. Remus se tendit, surpris des performances déplorables et inhabituelles de son compagnon. Il se reprit néanmoins en sentant ce dernier reculer.

_ Ah non Sirius ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !protesta le lycan.

_ Mais ce n'est que le début ça mon amour…, susurra le brun.

Il retourna assez brusquement sa victime et inséra brusquement deux doigts dans l'antre tout juste lubrifiée, effectuant de rapides va-et-vient avant de s'arrêter. L'animagus avait diablement envie de prendre son amant là, dans la seconde, et il était déjà prêt pour, mais il avait aussi envie de faire durer les préliminaires, de raviver le feu qui habitait dans son amant.

_ Je t'en prie Sirius, laisse-moi te voir…, supplia le lycan.

Son tortionnaire comprit immédiatement que son amant parlait de ses mains, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il appréhendait ses traits désormais. L'idée lui parut alléchante, être parcouru des mains tremblantes de son loup-garou adoré, mais finalement il y renonça, juste pour le frustrer encore plus.

_ Ton corps m'appartient, alors je décide de ce que tu as le droit ou non, trancha-t-il impitoyable. Ton corps m'appartient, _mon _Moony…

_ Alors prend-le !s'exaspéra Moony au comble de la frustration. Fais-moi l'amour ou baise-moi, mais fais quelque chose Sirius !

Le cœur du brun battit plus vite devant ce ton autoritaire. Il le retrouvait bien là… Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer un geste pour le satisfaire un tant soit peu, son lycan tomba genoux à terre et s'employa à lui tailler la pipe de ses rêves, entièrement désinhibé. Sirius cria de surprise et manqua de peu de jouir dans cette bouche qui lui offrait ses soins. Les yeux posés sur son amant, il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux soyeux et le regarda lui donner ce plaisir qu'il avait presque oublié.

Désireux de ne pas retarder sa communion avec son amant en devant se remettre d'un nouvel orgasme, Sirius repoussa légèrement son amant et se mit à genoux, face à lui. Après quelques baisers passionnés, l'animagus prononça une formule les débarrassant tous deux de leurs vêtements et accessoirement de la ceinture bloquant les poignets du lycan. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à dévorer son amant de baisers mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'agrippant par les hanches pour le mettre dos à lui, à quatre pattes.

_ Je suis désolé mon Moony, mais j'en peux plus, s'excusa l'animagus. Je vais te faire l'amour sauvagement, alors pardonne-moi si jamais je te fais mal…

_ Agis au lieu de parler Sirius !le sermonna le lycan impatient.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de le voir venir, Remus recula son bassin avec force et détermination, s'empalant de lui-même sur la verge tendue du brun. Les deux hommes crièrent à l'unisson, surpris par cette déferlante de plaisir. Ce fut Remus qui se reprit le plus vite et commença à bouger, très vite imité par son amant qui lui saisit avec force les hanches pour claquer son bassin contre ses fesses avec toujours plus de violence. Tout ne fut plus que râle et cris de plaisir dans le petit compartiment. Le plaisir de Sirius augmentait en voyant son lycan si actif, mais il avait besoin d'encore plus.

Déterminé à assouvir sa soif dévorante, l'animagus se retira du corps chaud de son amant et l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire sortir du placard avec lui et l'allonger sur le parquet frais. Complètement désinhibé, le lycan lui ouvrit largement les cuisses pour qu'il s'y fasse une place. Tremblant, le brun renonça à ce délice pour chevaucher le bassin de son amant et s'assoir sur le sexe érigé de son compagnon qui, sous le coup de la surprise, planta ses ongles dans le bassin de son amant jusqu'à ce que des gouttes carmin y naissent. Sirius était rarement le dominé du couple, mais quand la passion était trop forte il lui arrivait de ressentir ce besoin, la douleur l'aidant aussi à ne pas tomber dans une folie luxurieuse désordonnée. Comme Remus ne s'en plaignait pas, et appréciait même ce retournement de situation, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en priver.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui Remus ne comptait pas lui laisser les pleins pouvoirs. Après l'avoir laissé quelques minutes à son rodéo effréné, il renversa la situation sans prévenir. Le dos de l'animagus frappa violemment le sol, le faisant gémir douloureusement, mais une poussée habile du lycan lui fit aussitôt oublier ce désagrément. Sirius ne pouvait que se soumettre, se tortiller en gémissant et en implorant son amant pour obtenir plus. Son besoin était désordonné, mais Remus était calme, décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Le lycan prit donc son temps pour s'agenouiller entre les cuisses largement ouvertes et empoigna les hanches de son compagnon, lui arrachant un frisson d'anticipation. A partir de là les mouvements furent lents, d'une cadence parfaitement réglée. Une véritable torture pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais c'était de là qu'ils retiraient leur plaisir…

La fin arriva après un temps difficilement estimable, accompagnée d'un concert de cris et de hoquets extatiques. Remus ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de Sirius, s'installant sur le torse de son amant, savourant en silence le plaisir qui courait encore dans ses veines. L'animagus était parmi les siens, entouré d'étoiles qu'il agrippait en priant pour ne jamais redescendre de cet état.

_ Tu sais Pad… on baptise les pièces dans une maison, pas les placards…, haleta Remus tremblant.

L'animagus, bien qu'encore dans un état second, fut subjugué par la vision de son amant dans sa phase post-coïtal. Entièrement détendu, ce dernier avait les joues rosies, les lèvres rouges et enflées, la peau brillante d'une légère couche de sueur… Sans même parler des résidus de leur passion qui luisaient sur ses cuisses et son ventre qu'il avait envie de lécher… Son compagnon incarnait à la perfection l'image de la luxure pour Sirius. Rien que le voir ainsi abandonné à ses soins lui donnait envie de recommencer.

_ Je sais, mais on avait déjà fait toutes les pièces, et tous les meubles aussi… et j'avais tellement envie de toi… ça me rappelait de bons souvenirs et en plus dans le placard tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper…

_ Comme si je cherchais à t'échapper, gloussa le lycan.

_ Je suis le grand méchant loup dans cette maison, ricana son compagnon faussement diabolique.

Les rires de Remus redoublèrent, sous le regard attendri et amoureux de Sirius. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la solution était juste sous ses yeux. Pour prouver que la cécité de son amant n'affectait pas leur relation, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, à l'ancienne ? Le secret, c'était de ne pas l'épargner à cause de sa cécité… Remus était resté le même. Il lui avait juste fallu lui rappeler que sa vie sexuelle ne s'arrêtait pas avec l'incident survenu lors de la bataille.

Sirius comptait bien jeter dehors la morosité de la maison. La guerre était finie, ils étaient en vie et pouvaient vive en paix, profiter enfin. Et l'animagus avait une idée très arrêtée sur la façon de « profiter », une conception qui tenait plus de l'adolescent libidineux que de l'adulte… Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à adapter chaque aspect de leur quotidien au handicap de Remus, plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter…

_ Paddy… si on rebaptisait le lit ?lui proposa son amant.

_ C'est ce que j'allais te proposer !s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Sirius nageait en plein bonheur. Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami et amant espiègle, et il ne lui laissait vraiment pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Aucune journée ne ressemblait à la précédente. Ils ne se laissaient pas piéger par la routine, les rituels. Le duo rivalisait d'idées et expérimentait un peu tout. L'animagus s'était découvert une passion pour le sexe aveugle, ce qui lui permettait de jouer encore mieux du corps de son amant. Cette complicité fusionnelle les avait rendus assez solitaire. Avec un elfe de maison pour les courses et quelques tâches ménagères il ne manquait de rien alors pourquoi sortir ? L'héritier Black avait décidé de ne pas sortir de son ostracisme tant que son amant n'en formulerait pas la requête, et la profusion d'argent ne l'y contraindrait pas non plus…

Par une journée d'été ensoleillée, alors que Remus et Sirius sommeillaient dans un même hamac à l'ombre, leur neveu arriva en trombe, faisant sursauter l'animagus qui s'accrocha de plus belle à son lycan. Ce dernier gloussa et lui caressa les cheveux tout en saluant le jeune sorcier.

_ Vous avez lu le journal aujourd'hui ?

_ Ni aujourd'hui, ni hier, ni au moins depuis deux bons mois, marmonna Sirius en se recalant mieux contre son compagnon.

Il sentit immédiatement son amant se tendre. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié ? Serait-ce parce qu'il envoyait une fois de plus paître son filleul qui le dérangeait dans un moment de quiétude ? Il n'était plus vraiment habitué à recevoir de la visite, ce qui réveillait en lui un instinct jaloux et possessif, bien que sa raison lui rappelait gentiment que le fils de James n'allait pas accaparer Remus.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu me lis le matin depuis deux mois alors ?s'étonna le lycan.

L'animagus rougit, honteux, et se morigéna d'avoir fait pareille bourde.

_ Ben… C'est « Paddy Actualités »…

L'ancien professeur se mit à rire alors que son amant rougissait de plus belle.

_ Je trouvais ça étrange aussi cette histoire d'orgie organisée par le ministère pour aider les employés à s'entendre !

Complices, l'un comme l'autre resserrèrent leur étreinte sur le corps chéri. Remus comprit sans mal que Sirius préférait rester au lit avec lui plutôt que de se rendre du côté sorcier pour récupérer une gazette qui l'indifférait totalement. D'ailleurs sa créativité débordante l'amusait. Il allait certainement s'abonner à « Paddy Actualités »…

Leur neveu revint tout de même à la charge en fourrant le journal sous le nez de son parrain. Ce dernier s'en empara de mauvaise grâce, pressentant que ça allait avoir une incidence sur sa vie future. Lisant le titre en gras, il se crispa. Devait-il en parler à son amant ? Lui qui aimait tant sa vie actuelle, il craignait de tout perdre… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça, prendre la décision à sa place…

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est mon amour ?le questionna tendrement son amant.

Tremblant, Sirius le dévisagea longuement, les larmes brûlant ses yeux. Il pouvait encore lui mentir et faire taire Harry…

_ **« Un espoir pour les aveugles : une nouvelle potion guérit 9 malades sur 10 »**, chuchota enfin l'animagus.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le trio. La mâchoire de Remus se contracta, mais il ne broncha pas. Sirius baissa la tête et laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Il avait peur de tout perdre. Avec la cécité du lycan, leur couple avait énormément avancé. D'une relation que l'ancien professeur refusait de concrétiser, le duo était devenu un couple publique et Remus était venu vivre chez son amant. Ils vivaient à la bohème, n'ayant d'obligations qu'envers l'autres, et les accomplissant avec délice… L'animagus ne voulait pas perdre tout ça. Il avait déjà tant souffert de la distance que son compagnon avait tendance à instaurer entre eux.

Le lycan avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres, surtout depuis la trahison présumée de Sirius et avérée de Peter. Cependant sa cécité le forçait à placer toute sa confiance en quelqu'un, une « confiance aveugle » qui portait particulièrement bien son nom. Et il s'en était remit à Sirius. Mais s'il recouvrait la vue… que se passerait-il ?

_ Je n'en veux pas.

Les deux bruns se retournèrent vers le lycan qui arborait une mine dure. Le cœur de Sirius battait la chamade, plein d'espoir, mais il savait que son filleul n'abandonnerait pas sans lutter.

_ Quoi ?!s'écria Harry. Mais enfin Remus, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

_ Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu te sens responsable pour ce qui m'est arrivé, mais c'était ma décision. J'apprécie les efforts que tu as fais jusqu'ici pour m'aider à m'y adapter, mais j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Je n'ai pas besoin de retrouver la vue, je suis parfaitement heureux comme ça, déclara Remus d'un calme souverain.

Sirius n'osait pas y croire. Il avait envie que tout ça soit vrai, que ce soit la décision finale de Remus, mais d'une autre côté il ne voulait pas que son amant le regrette un jour.

_ Tu es sûr de toi Moony ?s'assura l'animagus.

_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de retrouver la vue, tu vois pour nous deux. Alors si ça te convient on peut rester comme ça…

L'ancien prisonnier se jeta dans la seconde sur les lèvres de son compagnon, l'embrassant avec une fièvre renouvelée. Gêné, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement alors que les soupirs de plaisir fusaient. Une idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de l'animagus, et impulsif comme il l'était il ne parvint pas à retenir les mots.

_ Epouse-moi Moony, haleta soudain Sirius en se séparant de ses lèvres. Je te rendrai heureux !

_ Tu me rends déjà tellement heureux, sourit le lycan. Cela dit je serais ravi de t'épouser, ne serait-ce pour la nuit de noces…

Sirius sourit contre ses lèvres et lui offrit des baisers plus lents, plus doux. Les mains s'égaraient de nouveau sur l'autre lorsque le brun retira ses lèvres, faisant geindre son amant.

_ J'espère que tu ne retrouveras jamais la vue, même si c'est parfaitement égoïste…, avoua-t-il dans un chuchotement.

_ Alors on est deux… mais tu sais qu'il y a un risque…

_ Je ne t'aimerais pas moins, lui promit Sirius. Mais il est probable que je cherche à t'enfermer pour te garder avec moi.

_ Comme si tu avais besoin de ça !gloussa le lycan. Fais-moi l'amour au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Le brun se jeta sur les lèvres du blond, trop heureux de s'exécuter. Le lendemain une alliance vint se faire une place à son annulaire, faisant la fierté de Sirius qui organisa en vitesse une petite cérémonie pour officialiser cette union tacite.

Une année de pur bonheur s'écoula, puis un jour d'hiver, alors que la neige commençait à tomber, les pires craintes de Sirius se réalisèrent. Ce matin-là, alors qu'il observait avec amour son mari dormir, longeant son corps couverts de marques rouges héritées de la passion de la veille, il découvrit avec stupeur deux pupilles dorées auxquelles il avait renoncé. Il savait ce que ça signifiait, et en juger par la vivacité de ces yeux tant chéris, il sut que son amant voyait de nouveau. Le médecin lui avait dit que le lycan en lui allait peut-être lui permettre de récupérer la vue, et il avait eu raison…

Après deux ans de privation, Remus put de nouveau dévorer des yeux le corps de son amant. Certes, les couleurs lui apparaissaient bien ternes et ça allait certainement rester comme ça, mais le lycan pouvait de nouveau voir le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Bien loin des craintes de celui-ci, il se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa avec amour. Sa vue lui parut assez superflue en fin de compte.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent guère très différents des deux années écoulées. Remus exigea de Sirius qu'il continue à lui faire la lecture, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, et le lycan passait la majorité de son temps les yeux fermés, habitué ainsi. Il ne les ouvrait que pour observer son amant, et l'animagus trouvait que c'était un grand honneur de le laisser voir à sa place, une grande preuve de confiance, mais aussi une belle preuve d'amour de lui montrer qu'il était le seul que le lycan voulait voir.

FIN


End file.
